Dear Arthur
by ElizabethKirkland235
Summary: WWI Human AU. Elizabeth decides to write to her older brother about what's going on. Angst ahead. Sucky Summary is Sucky and short. Warning for Blood, Gore, and language in later chapters.
1. Dear Arthur

Dear Brother,

I hope to come home soon. I miss seeing you and our other brothers. I don't want to fight this war anymore. I miss you, Alistair, Seamus, and Ian. Please keep each other safe for me. This war is harsh and my friends die every day in what we call No Man's Land. They call out for someone to help them, sometimes it's even me they yell for as they are eaten alive. The screams of my dying friends and soldiers haunt me. If I don't come home alive, please be happy. Remember me. If I come home alive, I'll be different. So please remember me as the happy and cheerful girl I once was. I'm being forced to kill and I'm starting to love it. I'm going mad. I'm a killer. A _monster_. Help me get better when the war is won. Please. And write back to me...I need sanity on the battlefield.

_Sincerely__,_

**_Elizabeth_**** Kirkland**


	2. Please Miss Me

Dear Arthur,

I'm glad you all have been thinking of me. Even on the battlefield I always imagine that moment when I come home to see all of you. It's very happy for me and I'm always smiling until I realize that there is a small chance it may not happen. Anyways, yes I have seen the bombs in Britain. I hope everyone is safe and no one got hurt. We don't need any more injuries in this family now. I've gotten my left eye taken out by mustard gas and it still burns from time to time. I just hope none of the bombs hit anywhere near you four…I don't know what I would do. My whole life is with you and our other brothers. Mum would be proud of every one of you for raising me right. Especially you, Arthur. She would be the most proud of you. You made me into who I am. You are the reason I am fighting. You and our brothers. Even though I'm the youngest, and the weakest. I will still fight with my last breath to protect you. I need to keep you, Ian, Seamus, and Alistair safe at all costs. Please keep writing back when you get these Arthur.

_Your little sister,_

_**Elizabeth Kirkland**_


	3. I'm sorry I'm not going to make it

Dear Arthur,

I haven't written back to you in a while and I am sorry. The war is raging on and I just got word from my general that the bombs in the UK stopped. I'm really glad for that. I promise you I will get revenge on the enemy for that. They will fall harshly. I'm part of the newest recon army group that are to capture the POW soldiers if they are still alive. I know this is short but I have to hurry, for the mission begins at daybreak. I hope I can come home to you soon Big Brother and I miss you.

_Your little sister, _

**_Elizabeth Kirkland_**


	4. Goodbye, Arthur

**WARNING: Slight Blood and Gore, Major Sad Elements, and language. May change story to M if I keep these chapters up like this... **

* * *

"Dear Arthur Kirkland,

I am sorry to announce our corporal, Elizabeth Kirkland, has become a Prisoner of War. This is a very sad time for you, we know. We are trying everything to get her back but we had lost her at one of the concentration camps in Hamburg, Germany. We are very sorry but she had told us to give you what little belongings she had kept on the battlefield to you and the rest of her family, as well as a letter.

Signed,

General Scout"

The plain, crisp, white paper read in Arthur's hands. From the envelope, a yellowed and worn piece of paper fell out, which Arthur quickly picked up as he wiped his eyes.

_"Dear Arthur,_

_If you are reading this then general has proclaimed me a Prisoner of War, Missing in Action, or dead on the field. Just please know no matter what I will miss you. You were the greatest brother I ever had and I hope general has proclaimed me one of the first two titles so I can at least hope to see you again." _

There were clear tears on the paper already from Elizabeth, now there were more dark spots from Arthur as he kept reading.

_"I love you big brother. Don't forget that. And I'll always miss you, and everyone else in the family. No matter what I'll be happy with seeing your smile. That is the reason I wish to come home. I hope I can see your smiling face._

_Your little sister always,_

_Your darling forever,_

_**Elizabeth**_** Kirkland**"

The letter had more tears than it could handle and fell out of Arthur's hands. Ian, Seamus, and Alistair went over to him, eager to see the newest letter. They saw their youngest brother in tears and two letters. A crisp, white one and a wet, ragged and yellowed one. Ian had grabbed the first letter and his twin, Seamus, grabbed the second one. They both read the letters and looked to Arthur, hugging him as he cried in his hands. They wanted Elizabeth back, no doubt. And Alistair was the last to fall to his knees in tears.

_***~In Hamburg Concentration Camp~***_

Elizabeth was beaten daily by the guards until someone arrived in her cell with a whip and a cap on as well as bearing menacing red eyes with his spiky white hair that poked out from the hat. None other that Gilbert Beilschmidt, One of Hitler's right hand men. This man was also a friend of Elizabeth's long before the war. She choked a bit on the air and could barely speak. There were cuts and bruises everywhere on her from beatings by the guards. She looked up with her one good eye that wasn't affected by the mustard gas from before. "Hallo, Elizabeth." He seethed out through his teeth. "G-Gilbert what are you doing?!" She choked out in a raspy voice. She was immediately hit by Gilbert's whip on her face as she cried out in pain and looked down, shackles holding her arms up.

Gilbert took a look at his broken friend and soldier of the enemy. "So how've things been with you since you got here. They better be very good, ja? Or I'll have to make you think it is good." He said with his signature "Kesesesese." and a crack of his whip. Elizabeth flinched and tried to hide her face, which she couldn't do. "Aren't you glad a traitor like you faces their fate like this for her country?!" He laughed again as Elizabeth cowered. "I found someone who came to visit your family on enemy lines like the traitor they are to their country! Say hello, Lovino!" He shouted as a body was thrown into Elizabeth's cell with her, bloody and beaten harshly. It mumbled in Italian. "C-Che cazzo?" It said weakly as Gilbert left the two alone. Elizabeth choked out a bit, seeing it was her husband, Lovino Vargas. "L-Lovi!" She cried a bit with raspy words. Lovino shot his head up and saw Elizabeth with wide eyes. She had cuts on her face from the whip and her left eye was still affected by the mustard gas and was dissolved, leaving her an empty socket in her skull where an eye once was.

"A-Amore mio?!" Lovino sat up and shuffled over to her broken body that was laying on the ground, held up by shackles. He hugged his wife as she cried. "W-What the hell happened to you?!" He asked her as she flinched a bit. "I-I was fighting in the war and I was captured here..." She said and gestured to her khaki military uniform which was in tatters. "W-Why the hell would you fight in a war like this?! Y-You knew since I was on vacation to see my fratello in Italy I would be trapped there and forced to fight!" He said while wiping his eyes and watching Elizabeth, whose tear dried face no longer held fresh tears. The looked at eachother, glad they could see the other again, and Lovi just continued to hug her. They were each other's only comfort in the wretched place they were forced to call home. The intercom crackled. "I'm being merciful to you two. Here are the keys to unlock Elizabeth's shackles, Lovino." Gilbert's voice rang through the room as one key dropped on the floor in the middle of the cell. "You must stay in there though and love every single beating you two get as repay! No food, No water! Just you two~. See how much you love each other then!" He continued as he laughed and the intercom cut dead. Lovino dived for the keys and unlocked Elizabeth's shackles. Her wrists were rubbed raw from her first struggles in the binds and she quickly was held in an embrace, which she gladly returned. She was with the one she loved, and that was enough for her...

_**To be continued in the next**__**chapter...**_

* * *

**A/N: Now I'm writing the actual story part of it! :D But fair warning, there is angst abound and plenty of blood, gore, and language in this fic. For now it will change to rating T and if there is another chapter like this, M. Just in case.**


End file.
